


Special Occasions

by existentialidiot



Category: Phandom
Genre: Comedy, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Drug Warning, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, marajuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentialidiot/pseuds/existentialidiot
Summary: Dan and Phil decide to spice up their night. It leads to a lot of domestic behaviors and a whole lot of fluff.





	Special Occasions

The boys were sitting on the couch in their living room, finishing yet another episode of buffy. This was a typical setting for the two of them on days that they weren't busy. They loved days like this, just sitting together in comfortable silence, sometimes cuddling if they were tired enough, watching episodes of tv shows they've already seen dozens of times. It was comforting and peaceful. Even though they loved this, every now and then they would feel the need to change it up. Repetition of even their favorite things can become boring if they're overused. Today was one of those days. 

Phil closed his laptop and shifted to sit up straight. Dan took this as a signal to lift his head off of Phil's shoulder. To Dan's surprise, Phil wasn't planning on standing up. He turned to face Dan and asked, "When was the last time we smoked?"  
"It's probably been a month or two, why?" Dan answered. He hoped this conversation was going in the direction he wanted it to.  
"We didn't finish everything last time did we?" They had gotten 2 grams and being the lightweights they are, Phil figured they hadn't gone through it all.  
"I can go check, are you hinting that you want to smoke?"  
"Yes i am, go check."

Dan stood up and walked into the kitchen. They kept their weed, bowl, and lighter all in the back of a drawer they rarely used. They didn't smoke very often, but they liked to have the option for simple days like today. Dan was happy to see that they still had more than enough leftover from last time. "Yeah we still have quite a bit, can you order us a pizza?" Dan yelled into the lounge. He and Phil always got really hungry after they smoked, so by now Dan knows to plan ahead. He also knows that there's no better way to enjoy a pizza than eating it while high.  
Dan picked up everything he needed and made his way back into the lounge, where Phil was dialing their favorite pizza place. Dan opened the window and lit the nearest candle. He always tried to cover up the smell of the smoke as much as he could. While Phil ordered the pizza, Dan started packing the bowl. He was always the one to pack it, every time Phil tried he would end up getting more on the floor than in the bowl. "You want to go first?" Dan asked as soon as Phil got off the phone. Phil nodded and smiled as Dan handed him the bowl. He lifted it to his mouth and held out his hand for Dan to give him the lighter. The flame turned the weed from green to orange as he started breathing in. He took the bowl away from his lips and passed it back to Dan while still holding the smoke in his lungs. He and Dan always liked to see how long they could keep it in them before they had to exhale. Dan repeated the same actions as Phil. He was a little less experienced than Phil, so he coughed on his first hit. They continued this back and forth until they finished the bowl. 

They turned the tv back on while they were waiting for the pizza to arrive. When the doorbell did ring, they did rock paper scissors to see who would answer the door and have to gain some composure. After 3 ties, Phil lost. He groaned and struggled to stand up. After he gained back his balance, he went to the door. The pizza guy handed Phil the pizza and thanked him, but realized that he forgot to grab money on his way to the door. "Sorry, one second," was all Phil managed to say, he ran back in and grabbed a $20 and told the delivery man to keep the change. He brought the pizza back to the lounge and told Dan about his little mistake. As he was stoned, Dan found it to be the funniest thing he'd ever heard. 

Dan was typically very giggly when he was high. Sometimes he would start thinking about deeper ideas and trying to find the meaning of life, and other times he got very nostalgic and sappy. Phil on the other hand always felt very calm and happy. He likes to listen to his favorite music and Dan's rambles about anything and everything. 

After Dan was done teasing Phil about his little mistake, they dug into the pizza. "I love when we do this," said Dan after his first slice, "it means i've got some of my favorite things by my side, you and pizza specifically!" Phil let out a small laugh and gave dan a smile pure adoration. He couldn't agree more. Phil lied down across the couch and lifted his arm up motioning for dan to join him. Dan laughed and put down his pizza so that he could join Phil. He lied at Phil's side and put his cheek on top of Phil's chest. He put his arm around Phil's waist, with his thumb running up and down on Phil's ribcage. He put his leg on top of Phil's and pulled the other boy as close as he could. They both loved the fuzzy feeling not only from the weed, but from the shared affection. After a little bit more of this they felt it starting to wear off. They decided to smoke another bowl since they were enjoying the happy mood they were in. 

"Do you ever just think about how lucky we are?" Asked Dan once he felt the second round kicking in.  
"All the time, which part specifically though?" Phil knew how chićhe Dan could be, but he loved every bit of it.  
"Like how i got a chance to be this close with the guy i used to be a fan of. It sounds straight out of a movie, I mean here i was feeling all lost and hopeless trying to figure out my future and out of nowhere you become the most important person in my life! Without you my life would be so much different, i could have ended up as some boring old sad lawyer. You gave me all of my opportunities, my job, a sense of stability, and companionship. I swear i'm the luckiest person in the world all thanks to you." Dan managed to put his head back on Phil's shoulder while saying all of this and as soon as he was done, Phil pressed a kiss on the top of his head. Phil didn't say anything until he opened up his laptop and pulled up their first video together. "You may think you're lucky, but look at it from my perspective. Think of this," Phil pointed at the younger Dan on the screen, "And think of yourself now. I've gotten the chance to be by your side for every moment from then to now. You've changed a ton since we made this and it's been so incredible to see you grow into the amazing person you are now. You've been the most incredible thing in my entire life, and the best part is that i know that will never change. That's why I know i'm lucky."  
"He speaks!" laughed Dan.  
The two boys nuzzled in closer to each other and continued to have a marathon of all of the Phil Is Not On Fire videos.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired from this one time when my best friend and I did this and she wrote a song on the spot about how much she loves me and a handful of memories I forgot about. It was really cute and it made me really happy so I figured i should put something similar into writing and replace us with dnp. 
> 
> my tumblr is @danssttripedshirt


End file.
